


Imitation

by bklue18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: It's always the best form of compliment, right?





	Imitation

**[Original story first posted on my now-defunct Wordpress blog]**

I sit with my friends, patiently awaiting her arrival everyday.  She always glances over at me when she sees me and smiles silently to herself.  I know I'm a looker but she never approaches me no matter how hard I try to flirt with her.  My friends would tell me that she's waiting - biding her time until she had the courage to approach me.  I guess they're right.

* * *

Today was different.  She was walking towards us this time. My pal Bruno, tries to strike up a conversation with her, giving her the details on how good I was.  That's why he's my best wing-man.  He tries to get her to lock eyes with me. She freezes up a little, hesitant to approach me.  I just about had her in my grasp when her friend runs up to her, pulling her away from me - away from all of us.  I watched as her friend rushes her towards the subway station, feeling despondent.  I nearly had the girl of my dreams but I let her slip away.

The next morning, we were at our usual spot.  I can't say I was in good spirits today but I was hopeful.  Bruno was easily striking up conversations for the rest of the guys, successful with some and unsuccessful with others.  As the days went by, I felt restless and began to lose hope of seeing her today... Until I saw her.  I could have sworn I felt my heart race, ready to get a second chance.  But as she came nearer, I lost all hope.  She had gotten someone new.  Someone who looked similar to me except, he seemed to have better looks.  I gave up as I let Bruno do the introductions, knowing that it's the end.

* * *

"Hey lady!" Bruno said. "Still interested?"

"Uh, no thanks!" She said, with a smile as she clutched her new Michael Kors satchel. "I would have gotten the imitation if my friend hadn't got me the real one for my birthday.  You have a good day, sir!"

Bruno shrugged and put the similar satchel back with the rest.

"Ladies, ladies!  Feast your eyes on these designer bags!  Michael Kors, Moschino, Kate Spade, Coach, DKNY! You name it, we have it!  No more than $100!"


End file.
